


and we all know what we've done

by the_risen_and_the_fallen



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Frottage, M/M, Minor Character Death, PostHungerGames, blowjob, handjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_risen_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_risen_and_the_fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PostHungerGames!AU, где, после того, как Луи объявляют победителем, он периодически пытается утопиться в ванне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we all know what we've done

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and we all know what we've done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/699910) by [keepthemusicplaying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthemusicplaying/pseuds/keepthemusicplaying). 



> У Луи посттравматический синдром.  
> И Луи, и Гарри из четвертого дистрикта, профиль которого - рыболовство. Это один из богатейших дистриктов, и у него одни из самых сильных трибутов, которые, чаще всего, готовятся к играм с детства а потом вызываются добровольцами.  
> Надеюсь, вам понравится, и что-то в вашей душе этот фик затронет. Если вчитаетесь, то заметите любопытные детали в характерах героев, которые поразительно полно раскрываются за эти семь страниц. Я их увидела только с третьего раза, но поразилась вниманию автора к деталям. Приятного прочтения!  
> By the way, название из песни Mikky Ekko - We must be killers

Гарри находит Луи, укутанного в одеяло, которое спадает с его плеч, на полу в комнате для гостей. Солнечный свет пробивается сквозь темноту, мягко озаряя комнату. Эта картина кажется ему прекрасной, но, впрочем, ему все кажется прекрасным, когда в этом задействован Луи. 

Гарри подходит к Луи и садится напротив. Голубые глаза пробегают по его лицу, а потом обращаются куда-то вдаль. Он считает, что Луи становится лучше: он узнает Гарри и разрешает ему быть рядом. Но иногда Луи забывает есть и пытается утопиться в их огромной ванне. Он днями лежит в постели или снует по дому туда-сюда, хватая какой-нибудь странный предмет и прижимая его к груди. Луи кричит по ночам. Или он прячется. Прячется на видном месте. 

(Такие дни считаются плохими)

 

***

 

Это не должен был быть Луи. Они уже давно решили, что Стэн пойдет трибутом от парней, вызовется сам ради славы. И эта девчонка по имени Ханна будет трибутом от девушек. Они договорились, что все будет именно так. Было, конечно, сложно, потому как Луи, Стэн и Ханна были давними друзьями, но зато теперь Луи не волновался ни за себя, ни за своих сестер. Если их вызовут, Стэн или Ханна займут их место. Они ведь договорились. 

Правда, все пошло совсем не так, как они планировали. Назвали имя Лотти. Дружелюбная голубоглазая милашка-Лотти стала трибутом от девушек. И сердце Луи остановилось. Когда спросили, есть ли добровольцы среди девушек, в четвертом дистрикте повисла мертвая тишина. Луи не мог поверить, что это действительно происходит. Он видел, как Лотти медленно идет к сцене. Его ноги будто приросли к земле. Он слышал вокруг удивленный шепот, но никто по-прежнему не вызвался, чтобы занять ее место. И Луи ненавидел это, потому что, блять, где Ханна?! Луи поймал взгляд Стэна. Стэн был так же растерян, как Луи, или ему хотелось так думать. Возможно, может быть, Стэн всегда знал, что Ханна струсит. Глубоко внутри Луи тоже знал это. 

Сопровождающий так и не успел опустить руку в вазу, содержащую имена следующих жертв Капитолия, потому что Луи уже кричал: «Я доброволец! Я вызываюсь добровольцем!». Он слышал, как Стэн кричит, чтобы он заткнулся. И, когда Луи шел к сцене, чтобы стать рядом со своей сестрой, он прошел мимо Ханны. Он даже не посмотрел на нее.

(Когда Луи выиграл, Ханна пришла навестить его. Она не провела с ним больше пяти минут: Гарри пришлось выпроводить ее, потому что Луи начал кричать, как умалишённый, как только увидел ее)

 

Луи стоял рядом со своей младшей сестрой, не обращая внимания ни на кого на этой площади. Он взял ее за руку и поклялся, что сделает все, чтобы она выиграла игры.

(Если бы он только мог сдержать свою клятву)

 

***

 

Но иногда Луи просыпается раньше, чем Гарри, и заваривает чай. Он будит Гарри и тихо просит отвести его в доки. Гарри носится по дому, собирая сумку для дня на пляже, хотя прекрасно знает, что Луи всегда держится подальше от воды. И, когда они прибывают на место, Луи подбегает к воде и часами играет с ней в догонялки, позволяя ей преследовать его.

(но не касаться)

 

Гарри заходит в воду и охотится на рыб с помощью острой палки, как он делал до тех пор, пока не стал трибутом и не выиграл Голодные Игры. И Луи вроде как следит за ним, вроде как улыбается ему и держит Гарри за руку по дороге обратно в деревню победителей. 

Они ужинают на веранде, и Луи съедает все до крошки. Потом он идет купаться, просит Гарри вымыть его, остаться с ним, так что Гарри берет мочалку и смывает весь страх и вину с золотистой кожи Луи. Луи тяжело вздыхает и закрывает глаза. 

Гарри намыливает волосы Луи, позволяя своим пальцам гладить и трепать мягкие, как птичьи перья, волосы Луи. 

Когда Луи вымыт, Гарри ведет его в кровать. Луи нравится спать голышом, так что Гарри просто раздевается и ложится в кровать подле него. Луи ложится на противоположный край кровати, он всегда начинает ночь будто за тысячу километров от Гарри, но, через 20 минут, Луи подвигается ближе и захватывает все личное пространство Гарри. Он оставляет легкие поцелуи на щеках Гарри, и на шее, и на груди. Руки Гарри притягивают Луи ближе, и Гарри нежно целует его в губы. Луи забирается на Гарри и прижимается коленями к его бокам. Их возбужденные члены трутся друг о друга, и Луи стонет, а Гарри дрожит от таких прикосновений. Гарри обожает заниматься любовью с Луи, потому что Луи очень громкий в постели. 

Рука Гарри соскальзывает на зад Луи, сжимая и притягивая того ближе. Тяжелые вздохи один за одним соскальзывают с розовых покусанных губ Луи. Гарри стонет и переворачивает Луи на спину. Луи прижимает Гарри к себе так близко, как только может. И потом наступает сладкая разрядка. 

(Такие дни считаются хорошими, может даже великолепными)

 

***

 

Это медленный, но стабильный прогресс, и с каждым днем Луи становится лучше. У него бесконечный поток хороших дней, прерываемый одним или двумя плохими. Но затем все снова приходит в норму. 

Однажды на их пороге оказывается съемочная команда, и у Луи вырывается вскрик ужаса. Гарри наблюдает, как Луи с размаху захлопывает дверь и несется в спальню, а по его лицу текут слезы. Гарри разрывается между желанием догнать Луи и необходимостью открыть дверь капитолийским клоунам. 

Он слышит, как в ванной течет вода, слышит крики, так что он несется к Луи. Он барабанит в дверь, выкрикивая имя Луи снова и снова. Луи не отвечает. Он перестает кричать, так что единственный шум сейчас – это льющаяся из крана вода. И звук глухо бьющегося сердца Гарри. 

Гарри толкает дверь еще несколько раз, а потом решает вскрыть замок. Через две минуты он открывает замок с помощью заколки-невидимки, и видит, как вода выливается на пол из ванны. 

Гарри думает, что это, пожалуй, самое странное и страшное, что было с ним. Он видит, как тело Луи качается на поверхности воды. Гарри спешит к ванне и вытаскивает Луи. Он несет его в их спальню, и там кладет на пол и давит руками на грудь Луи, ртом вдувая горячий воздух в его легкие. Пытаясь снова оживить его. На секунду Гарри пугается, потому что а вдруг не сработает? А что, если Луи умрет? Что он скажет Капитолию? Что они с ним сделают? Но, слава Богу, Луи начинает кашлять и выплевывает воду. 

 

***

 

Гарри не знает, что делать, потому что Луи должен отправиться в победный тур. Он не может отказать Капитолию. 

 

***

 

Гарри не помнит, когда он впервые встретил Луи. Гарри был на год младше, так что они никогда не были в одной компании. И родители Луи были торговцами, в то время как Гарри был из семьи моряков. Их пути всего однажды пересеклись в туалете школы. Ничего особенного не случилось: просто быстрое «Привет!» и яркая улыбка, контрастирующая с загорелой кожей, адресованная смущенному странному кудрявому пареньку. Но Гарри помнит, как влюбился в него. Он всегда смотрел на Луи издали: когда тот, всегда окруженный друзьями, проходил мимо него в городе. Или когда Луи зашел в рыбную лавку его дяди, чтобы забрать сардины. 

А потом Гарри попал на Голодные Игры, когда ему было 14, и тогда он подумал, что, может быть, если он переживет игры, то обязательно позовет Луи на свидание. 

Ему посчастливилось выжить, но он держался подальше от Луи. Когда было названо имя сестры Луи, Гарри знал, что должен помочь. 

 

***

 

Луи ставит условие: Гарри должен поехать с ним, и Капитолий решает, что это может сработать. Они играют отношениями Луи и Гарри, и Гарри ненавистна даже мысль об этом, потому что он не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь знал что-нибудь о них с Луи. Не хочет, чтобы люди обсуждали и поливали дерьмом их 

(психически ненормальные, опасные, неправильные)

 

отношения. 

Они начинают с двенадцатого дистрикта и постепенно двигаются вниз. Речь за речью, и Луи ломается все больше и больше. Становится очень трудно игнорировать его громкие крики посреди ночи и разбитое стекло каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминает о его сестре. Становится трудно игнорировать и то, как Луи прижимается к Гарри каждую возможную секунду. То, как капитолийским мастерам приходится наносить все больше и больше макияжа с каждым днем, то, как они с трудом подбирают ему одежду, в которой он не выглядел бы таким болезненно тощим.

Луи трясущимся голосом рассказывает на главной площади каждого дистрикта о том, какими хорошими людьми были трибуты, с которыми ему приходилось участвовать в играх.

(которых он убил)

 

Гарри все время держит Луи за руку и покрывает его кожу поцелуями, когда они возвращаются в поезд. 

Через несколько дней они прибывают в Капитолий. И у Луи по расписанию интервью и ужин с верхушкой Капитолия. Луи с легкостью справляется с интервью, он ведет себя, как тот развязный мальчишка из четвертого дистрикта, в которого еще до начала игр влюбился весь Капитолий. Гарри втайне надеется, что Луи не придется делать ничего особенного, чтобы быть в курсе всех новостей Капитолия, как пришлось тому парню, Одэйру[1]. 

Они задают ему какие-то стандартные вопросы вроде того, что он чувствует по поводу своей победы в Голодных Играх, каково это – вернуться в четвертый дистрикт, и чем Гарри помогает ему после победы. Он отвечает очень пространно, как обычно. Но потом они доходят до вопросов о его сестре, и Луи замирает. Гарри сморит, как Луи сглатывает, и его кадык дергается. 

«Я победил в Голодных играх ради сестры. Они утопили ее, так что я утопил их»

 

***

 

Когда они возвращаются в четвертый дистрикт, Гарри думает, что, возможно, Луи стало лучше. Его взгляд проясняется, он привыкает к Гарри все больше, участвует в разговорах. Он перестает потерянно бродить по дому, перестает кричать. Он больше не пытается утопиться. Они чаще выбираются в доки, и Луи больше не боится воды. Ему нравится навещать маму, нравится проводить время с сестрами. И Гарри иногда ходит с ним или навещает могилу своей матери. Ее убили сразу после того, как он победил в играх. Он даже не знает, почему, просто, кажется, они всегда убивают кого-то, кем новый победитель очень дорожит. Так бывает каждый раз. Кроме Луи. Они не убили его оставшуюся семью. Он думает, что это потому, что Капиталой, скорее всего, считает, что тот и так сломлен. Или еще потому, что Луи никогда не отказывался подчиняться Капитолию, в отличие от других победителей. 

 

***

 

Такое ощущение, что им никогда не избавиться от игр. Они везде: и по телевизору, и за пределами их дома, и в их кошмарах. Иногда Гарри хочется свернуться клубком и закричать, как Луи, но он должен оставаться сильным ради них двоих, потому что кто, если не он? 

Прошел год с тех пор, как Луи выиграл Семьдесят Третьи Ежегодные Голодные Игры, и три года с тех пор, как Гарри победил в своих. И, когда Гарри и Луи наблюдают за Жатвой на площади их дистрикта, когда два трибута направляются к сцене с улыбками на лицах, Гарри задумывается: будут ли они следующими жертвами вины и злости, желания и смерти? Или кто-то другой убьет их, так что им не придется влачить то убогое существование, какое есть сейчас у Луи с Гарри, и у других победителей? 

Позже, когда они включают телевизор, чтобы посмотреть Жатву в других дистриктах, Гарри закусывает губу до крови, когда видит, что девушка из двенадцатого дистрикта вызывается добровольцем вместо своей сестры.

(Луи придвигается к экрану и сжимает руку Гарри так сильно, что, кажется, туда перестает поступать кровь)

 

***

 

Луи снова становится лучше. Они идут в доки, и Луи весело плескается в соленой воде, а Гарри наблюдает за ним, сидя на пляже и откусывая по очереди то от своего мороженого, то от мороженого Луи. 

Наконец Луи устает и хочет пойти домой. Поэтому они идут. Они направляются обратно в деревню победителей, и по пути домой им попадается пара знакомых лиц. Они останавливаются, чтобы поприветствовать победителей, но Луи утомлен, а Гарри не хочет заставлять его, поэтому они прощаются и попадают домой за час до заката. 

Луи напевает что-то себе под нос, сидя на кухонной стойке, а Гарри рядом готовит ужин. Луи пытается отвлечь Гарри, отрывая цветочные бутоны от букета, что стоит в вазе на столе, и пытаясь вплести их в его кудри. Он смеется, когда Гарри в очередной раз перехватывает его руки. Гарри перемещается ближе и занимает место между ног Луи. Они целуются, и Гарри прижимает Луи ближе, обнимая его. Луи стонет и обхватывает руками шею Гарри, а ногами – талию. Они целуются до тех пор, пока не чувствуют запах подгорелой еды. 

\- Продолжение следует, - игриво говорит Луи, спрыгивая со стойки. 

И Гарри очень, очень счастлив. 

 

***

 

И они действительно продолжают. В спальне. Луи падает спиной на кровать, когда Гарри легко надавливает на его грудь. Луи издает короткие мяукающие звуки, когда губы Гарри едва заметно касаются шрамов на плечах и груди. 

Луи трется бедрами о Гарри, и обычно Гарри всегда сразу приступает к главному: он хватает бедра Луи, прижимает их к кровати и ублажает его ртом.

Но сегодня им некуда спешить.

\- Гарри, пожалуйста, - скулит тот, и Гарри выцеловывает путь вниз по телу Луи, оставляя поцелуи на ключицах, на груди, на животе вокруг пупка, опускаясь все ниже и ниже. И, когда он, наконец, достигает конечной цели, в голосе Луи слышится отчаяние, - пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста. 

Так что он берет член Луи в руку и проводит по нему языком, а потом берет его в рот. Он слышит, как Луи резко выдыхает. Гарри втягивает щеки, одновременно стараясь взять как можно глубже. И у него неплохо получается. 

Луи произносит его имя снова и снова, пока Гарри продолжает сосать его член. 

\- Гарри, - стонет Луи, и Гарри выпускает его член изо рта с громким хлопком. Он тянется к прикроватному столику и достает из шкафчика лубрикант и презерватив. Луи торопит его, двигая бедрами и хватая за его руки и волосы. Гарри ухмыляется, выдавливая жидкость на пальцы, и Луи резко выдыхает, когда Гарри неожиданно вставляет один.

Гарри притягивает Луи к себе и целует, отвлекая от боли. 

Когда в заднице Луи уже три пальца, и он посылает в адрес Гарри все проклятья, которые знает, Гарри натягивает презерватив. Он выдавливает достаточное количество лубриканта на член перед тем, как войти в Луи. 

Потому что каждый их раз – особенный. Потому что Луи и Гарри, они не трахаются. Они занимаются любовью. 

Гарри толкается в Луи, а его руки оставляют синяки на бедрах. Голова Луи откинута на подушки, и он стонет так громко, что Гарри, даже если бы хотел, не смог бы остановиться. Он обхватывает рукой возбужденный член Луи, размазывая выступающую сперму по головке. Гарри знает, что Луи очень близко. Он открывает и закрывает рот, совсем как рыба, его стон обрывается на середине, и он подается назад, чтобы коснуться бедер Гарри. И Гарри прав, через мгновение Луи кончает ему в руку. Гарри продолжает беспорядочно толкаться в Луи и кончает после нескольких движений. Он выходит из него, стягивает презерватив и бросает его через всю комнату, надеясь, что он приземлится в мусорное ведро. Он поднимает майку с пола и очищает ей живот Луи и свою руку. 

\- Такой красивый, - шепчет он на ухо Луи, когда ложится обратно на кровать. Луи улыбается, и Гарри думает, что теперь все точно будет хорошо. 

 

***

 

(Жаль только, что он не прав, потому что Луи все еще пытается утопиться в их огромной ванне)


End file.
